Sailor England S
by VampirePaladin
Summary: All Arthur wants to do is study for the high school entrance exam with his friends.  When a new enemy appears that is after heart crystals, he must once again become Sailor England.


Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own Sailor Moon. This fic is a Secret Santa gift for RegencyMothball on Deviant Art.

Arthur sat back and looked at the others. Feliciano was eating the pasta he had brought to the study session. Francis was on the phone and flirting with some new love of his life, or something along those lines. Ludwig was trying to study.

"Has anyone seen Ivan?"

"He didn't say he would be late when I talked to him, Arthur." Feliciano ate another fork full of pasta.

Arthur sighed, "then let's start studying without him."

He was met with death glares from Francis and Feliciano. Ludwig, on the other hand, seemed positively delighted that they were going to start studying. They only had a few more months until the highschool entrance exams. It went well for fifteen minutes. That was about as long as it took until Feliciano declared it time for a siesta and Francis tried to grab Arthur's ass.

Arthur stood up and away from Francis. "Unlike you, I intend to attend high school. So I am leaving and I'm going to go study somewhere where I can get a bloody thing done without having to deal with sexual molestation." Arthur stormed out of there. He would go study at the library.

A few blocks down the street he saw someone very familiar. It was a face he had hoped he would never see again. Blond hair and eyebrows like his own were on a young face. Right beneath that was a sailor outfit.

"Peter, what are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be in the future with your parents?" Arthur did not like thinking about how the boy was going to be his future child.

"Sailor Australia sent me back here to train, jerk. I don't know why. It isn't as if there is anything you can teach me that Dad can't!"

"I am your father!"

"No, you aren't!"

"In the future, yes I am!"

"Is that guy bothering you, kid?" The voice was unfamiliar to either of them. It came from a blonde man with glasses in front of his very blue eyes.

"Yes," Peter quickly told the stranger and moved to him.

"Peter, you don't even know him! Get away from that man!"

"Make me, big eyebrowed jerk!"

The newcomer laughed. "You are right! They are like a pair of yellow caterpillars on his face!"

"Hpmh, who asked you? Peter, you can go get killed by him and thrown into a ditch. I don't care anymore." Arthur spun and walked away. He ignored the taunting jabs the young boy was throwing at him. Arthur thought of all kinds of things he would love to see happen to the brat and that American.

Arthur was stomping off to the library with a small storm cloud over his head. He turned a corner and bumped into someone much taller then him.

"I did not see you down there," Ivan said with his sweet childish smile.

"Hello Ivan," could Arthur's day get any worse? "Where are you going?"

"I just went to buy groceries. My sisters are too busy." Ivan had an older and a younger sister that he lived with. He was carrying a plastic bag in either hand that was bulging with food. "Where are you going, comrade?"

"Just to the library."

"You will need all the knowledge you can get when I crush you into dust."

"Wha-what was that my good man?"

Ivan just started walking with his smile still firmly in place. Arthur felt a chill run down his spine as Ivan moved around and past him. The man always seemed to be able to scare everyone, ally and enemy included.

The Brit decided to double time it to the library. He made it there without running into anyone else that he knew. Though he privately would not have minded it if he had run into a certain Taiwanese girl.

The glass doors of the library slid open as he approached. He could faintly see the outlines of hands where little kids had touched the glass. A rush of cool air assaulted him as he stepped inside. There was a somewhat musty smell that never disappeared. He imagined it must be a bit like what the Library of Alexandria smelt like, only with air conditioning and internal heating.

His good mood was dashed to pieces when he saw a face he had all too recently become familiar with. There was the blonde hair. There was the glasses. There was that bastard. Arthur walked over. The moron had a small smile on his face. Arthur was willing to bet it was some form of comic or other such nonsense that he was reading. He grabbed the book out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh, wha...?" The blonde had a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me. That kid was my cousin. So stay out of our business!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to deny what you did not even an hour ago!" Arthur was fuming.

"Y-You probably met my-"

"I'm speaking! Don't interrupt me! What kind of book is this? Something where the main character is a Spot the talking dog?"

"I-I'm really sorry. I think you have me mixed up with someone else."

"I did no such..." Arthur trailed off as he took a closer look. His eyes were violet, not blue. The hair was similar but it was not the same. Slowly, he realized that this was not the same man he had seen earlier. "I... I am sorry... You look so much alike."

Arthur fled before he could get a response. He left the library completely, the book still in his hands. He had gone and bollocked up. Today was just not going to go his way at all. His hurried pace slowed and then stopped when he realized he still had the young man's book clenched in his hands. Before he could think about it any further, he heard a scream.

Arthur ran in the direction. A girl lay on the ground. An odd creature that looked like a vending machine turned monster stood over her. It had a black star over where you deposited the money. There was also a red haired woman. She held and was examining a red crystal, ignoring the unconscious girl. Arthur did not need to be told what to do.

"England Empire Power, Make Up!"

A quick transformation later and Arthur was now Sailor England. Along with the change of clothing and gaining powers, he was also now a girl with a pair of long ponytails on either side of her head. One of the great secrets was that the famous Europe Senshi were actually boys that turned into girls. It did wonders for concealing their secret identities.

"Stop right there!"

The red haired woman looked at Sailor England and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I am the terror of the Seven Seas. I am the champion for Queen and country. I am Sailor England. In the name of the empire, I'll punish you."

"Vendor, take care of our little sailor suited friend."

"Vendor!"

The monster began to shoot cans of carbonated soda at Sailor England. She ducked and ran. On impact with a wall the cans exploded. Her green eyes widened at the sight. It would not be a good idea to get hit. The creature kept on firing at her. She had to keep running. Her attack took too long to be able to do it without getting hit. Her foot got caught on a purse that the unconscious girl must have dropped. As Sailor England fell forward she heard the monster fire more cans at her.

She was in a pair of arms now. The sound of exploding can was behind her. The arms felt safe and familiar. Looking up, she saw the expected face of her savior, hidden behind a white mask. She felt a blush coming on.

"Taiwan Mask, you came to save me."

"We are here too, mon Angelterre," a voice said.

Four more girls, also in sailor outfits, jumped from a nearby building and onto the ground.

"Veeee, I love pasta, Sailor Italy."

"Here to prevent Sailor Italy from screwing up, Sailor Germany."

"Kolkolkolkol, Sailor Russia."

"The only beautiful rose on the team, a maiden of purity and a soldier of love, Sailor France."

"Don't forget me," a figure half the height of the others also ran from around the corner. "Soldier of the future empire, Sailor Sealand!"

"Sailor Chibi England," Sailor England insisted.

"I'm not using that name you jerk!"

"I am particular to Sailor Sealand myself, oui," Sailor France butted in.

The entire group began debating whether Peter's transformed self should be called Sailor Chibi England or Sailor Sealand. They were wrapped up in their usual bickering so much that they were ignoring the monster.

"Vendor, trap them!"

The monster obeyed the orders and fired bags of candy at them. Each bag hit one person. The bags rapidly expanded, surrounding and trapping each of them. Only their heads were out of the bags.

"Italy, you like to eat. Can you do something?" Sailor Germany gasped.

"No, no, no, no! This food is cheap crap! I'm powerless!"

"Hahahahahaha, finish them, Vendor."

That was when rose petals and maple leaves were carried by on the breeze.

"Soldier of the new world, I'm Sailor America," a girl with short blonde hair said.

"Soldier of the new world, Sailor Canada," another girl with a long blonde braid added.

"Two more of you! Just how many of you are there! Nevermind, Vendor kill all of them!"

Vendor fired the bags of candy, but the two new girls were ready for it. As one they leapt up into the air and over the sweet projectiles. Sailor America went in the direction of the monster, performing a flying kick at it. Sailor Canada, on the other hand, leapt toward the trapped girls.

"Got yourself a bit stuck, eh?"

"Just get us out of here," Sailor England demanded.

"Da, we will become one later, Sailor Canada."

The second Sailor England was freed she had her magic wand out. There was no way she was going to let these two new comers just waltz in and play hero.

"England Monarchy Light!"

A bright burst of light engulfed the monster, with Sailor America barely getting out of the way in time. When it was gone the only thing left was just a normal, beat up vending machine lying on its side.

"Hahahahahah, no one can defeat the British Empire," Sailor England laughed.

"Where did our new comrades go?" Sailor Russia was looking around.

"I was going to invite them over for pasta," Sailor Italy looked rather sad.

"We don't need the help from any colonial nation. The European Senshi can take care of anything on our own... with help from Taiwan Mask," Sailor England was very stubborn in her declaration.

"Let's just go back and continue studying," Sailor Germany was desperate to get out of here and be a male again.

"Oui."

The group began to leave together, ignoring the unconscious girl as her heart crystal returned to her body. They did not see the two figures watching them. The two were still transformed and were perched on the ledge of a building.

"They don't really seem to like each other, eh."

A pair of hands snaked around Sailor Canada's waist from behind. Sailor America pulled her partner close and rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"Well, I like my partner just fine."


End file.
